


A capsule a Day keeps the Night alive

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Party, humans and trolls live on same planet and its normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based on this post -> http://crystallizations.tumblr.com/post/46890500888/invitation-to-an-area-night-club-party-the )<br/>Some things are secrets, and meant to stay that way. Sometimes we find ourselves in situations that we know we'll never make it out of. Sometimes things get dangerous.<br/>And sometimes, things get better. Sometimes the glass slipper isn't put on every girl in the kingdom's dirty foot. Sometimes, things end well.<br/>But other times, the hour hand hits twelve and there isn't a glass slipper left to find you with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A long Introductory Paragraph?

Your name is Terezi Pyrope. You're nothing special, just a 9 sweep old troll with a passion for justice, and a few friends to hang out with when you're not all up and studying. You like a small variety of things, all of which have absolutely no importance at the moment.

Why? It's your story, and you should have a long introductory paragraph with a great backstory, right?

Wrong. You don't want that because you're anxious. Anxious to tell your story.

Not your life story, no, not that at all.

Your interesting story. The one that all started when you walked into the night clu-

No, no. That's not where your story started.. We'll have to think back for a moment.

Before the club, there was the pill. And before the pill, there was Manhattan Café. And before Manhattan Café was...

Oh now you remember exactly where this whole mess began. It began on a steamy Tuesday evening, when you met him.

Kankri Vantas.


	2. A Steamy Tuesday Evening, You Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops forgot to mention tz can see in this mmkay

When you first met Kankri Vantas, you wanted to slap him.

Everything about him was aggravating. The way that he wore a thick red woolen sweater made you want to scream into the humid, blistering night air. His hair was black and thick, shaggy in the way that it took a nubby-horned troll to pull off. His pants were _black_ of all things, and tight spandex. What guy wore skin tight black tights on a night like this? And then there was his face.

He had a cute face, and that was the tipping point for you. The point where you just said fuck it, it's a Tuesday, and slapped the guy.

You were standing at an empty bus stop, with this guy who had a growing bruise on the side of his face, and a stinging sensation in your hand.

Oops. Maybe you shouldn't have hit the kid. Wait- why are you calling him a kid? He's easily a sweep and a half older than you and... is he laughing?

"Y9u've g9t an arm 9n y9u." He says, and you blink.

"WH4T?" You ask. You're confused. We're confused. Everyone's confused.

"I said," He looks over at you, with brilliant cherry red irises around deep pupils. "That y9u have g9t an arm 9n y9u."

You look down at your hand, then back at him. "YOU'R3 NOT M4D TH4T 1 SL4PP3D YOU?" He shakes his head, and then offers you his hand to shake.

"My name is Kankri Vantas, and I really needed that."

You're still confused. What in the name of the awkward and biased JUST1C3 system does he mean by that? But still, you reach towards him and cautiously shake his hand.

"D9 y9u have a 6usiness card? 6ecause I w9uld l9ve t9 chat, find 9ut why y9u ch9se me t9 slap- 6y the way, I w9uld n9t recc9mend that f9r meeting new pe9ple. It'd terri6ly triggering. 6ut y9u're in luck!"

You're so dazed and confused that all you can do is shake you head. Before you know it, you're writing your number on his arm, and he's patting your shoulder before walking away.

You try to comprehend what happened.

A stranger looked like a douche, so you slapped him. Stranger weird. Stranger convinces you to give him your number. Stranger... Walk away.

You fail to comprehend it.

After about an hour, you forget the details of the brief conversation.

After a week you can't remember what the stranger looked like.

After a month you've completely forgotten about it.

Until about half a sweep later, an you feel your phone buzz in your jacket pocket.

Pulling it out, you see that it's an unfamiliar number.

Picking it up and saying hello is the easy part.

The hard part is not dropping the phone when you hear the voice at the other end say "Hell9, d9 y9u think we c9uld talk s9metime?"

You remember the hot, Tuesday night and how you slapped a stranger for no apparent reason.

You swear you're not normally like that.

"UH... 1S TH1S TH3 GUY FROM TH4T N1GHT? K4NKR1 V4NT4S?" You're surprised you remember the guys name.

"Yes ma'am, it is! N9w, what d9 y9u say t9 Manhattan café? Ar9und three-ish?"

You aren't sure this is such a good idea, but you agree to it anyways.

Huh.

_This is going to be interesting_ , you thought.

Now all you can think is that you wished you'd replied with a firm "NO."

Because, despite the good things that have happened, bad things happened more.


End file.
